


A Classroom Arrangement

by Rebekle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Humanstuck, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekle/pseuds/Rebekle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was simple: casual, mutual pleasure, free of any further consequences or conditions. And so, the two of you had agreed to meet up regularly in private. All was within school hours, and nothing ever left the room.<br/>**This has been abandoned bc I suck. I'm sorry**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late, again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this pairing and also my first time writing smut, so please be kind! If you have any advice, constructive criticism, or you just really liked this, I'd love to hear it! Hope you enjoy~

One’s strength can be determined through their willpower. Self-control through resistance was something you had always strived for. With this strength, you would educate those around you and become a voice for the oppressed and the voiceless.

But first, this strength would need to be exercised.

That was, of course, what had brought you to this empty classroom, borrowed to you by teachers who trusted you far more than they should. Whilst you prided your own abilities of complete self-control, you were resigned to a limited influence upon that of others. If it were any different, you could guarantee that Cronus would certainly not be late – _again._

A quick glance at the clock on the wall told you that, yes, he was indeed 10 minutes late.

Whilst not unexpected, it was still unappreciated. You had deliberately emphasized the upmost importance of being punctual, but it was unsurprising that it had been lost of the carefree young man.

It was true; Cronus Ampora had not been your first choice to partake in such… _activities_ with, but in your situation, he probably was the most logical choice.

Whilst you had gained the completely unwarranted reputation of a “bratty, insufferable, know it all” amongst your classmates, Cronus was widely known to be arrogant, rude, vulgar, and, for the lack of a better term, an easy fuck – not that this had ever made his sexual endeavors even slightly successful.

Really, the idea of Cronus Ampora and what he represented was something you despised. But nevertheless, in senior years, when others had abandoned you, he had been one to tolerate you at the very least, and, in all honesty, you didn’t mind it.

He had sought your advice regularly, and craved the acceptance that only someone with your knowledge could provide.

You were more than happy to help him recognize his oppressed state and, in return, he was willing to listen to your valuable lectures.

He was accepting of your ideas and values, which was, of course, what had brought you here.

You had been celibate for quite some time, as an act of self-ensured resistance. Your self-control was unwavering, even through the most difficult times, and only served to further prove your strength.

You were determined not to give in to your adolescent desires and partake in such primal acts – at least not while you were preoccupied with your studies.

Whilst those around you had turned into mindless, sex-craved zombies, you had focused strictly on educating yourself on the issues of the oppressed and working to become a better person throughout your high school years.

Now you were a senior, so close to graduation; you had succeeded. All that you had sought to prove has been proven, and now you were free to practice your strength.

Cronus was more than eager when you suggested the idea to him. It was simple: casual, mutual pleasure, free of any further consequences or conditions. And so, the two of you had agreed to meet up regularly in private. All was within school hours, and nothing ever left the room.

Up to the present, these experiences have certainly been…enjoyable, to say the least.

You hadn’t quite felt assured enough to allow Cronus to initiate anything too intimate. It’s NOT that you are afraid of sex in any sense – that would be irrational for someone of your age, surely. You were simply hoping to exercise your strength gradually. Besides, you were perfectly content with your current position, there was no need to move further.

The click of a door opening interrupted your thoughts, as you turned to meet whoever was responsible.

“You’re late, Cronus.”

He stopped in the doorway, unapologetic and quick to meet your stare.

“Yeah, I know. Sorry.”

“I am hoping that I do not need to remind you of the importance of being punctual; especially in this situation. Whilst I do not intend to invoke any sort of anxiety or pressure upon you, we must follow a strict schedule so as to work within our restricted time restraints. It would be unfortunate if we were to encounter any interruptions or-“

“Yeah, yeah. I get it. I couldn’t help it, I was held back after class. Miss ‘I Can’t Get A Husband’ was on my ass again.”

“Language please, Cronus. You really should be more careful with the words you label others by and the connotations that these labels carry. Whilst I am not so easily influenced, or caring of your suggestions, anyone else may feel encouraged to continue such accusations, and we both know how easily that kind of behavior can escalate. Besides, you shouldn’t be so quick to make such assumptions of others, without direct confirmation.”

Cronus was unfazed as he closed the door behind him, moving closer.

He spoke in a much softer voice now. “Yeah, Chief. Sure thing, it won’t happen again.”

He took a step forward and you instinctively took one back; your breath catching in your throat.

“That’s _Kankri_ , Cronus. I understand that you are having problems with time management, but you could at least take a moment to say my name.”

His lips curved into a devious smile and a familiar glint flashed across his eyes. “Of course, _Kankri_.”

Then his hands were on you and you were being pushed backwards, on top of the closest desk, and his mouth was everywhere. He moved down your neck, tugging at the thick material there, and bit only where it could be hidden by your sweater.

You hadn’t noticed him worm his way between your legs. That was the problem with Cronus Ampora; he was too cunning, too sly. Once you were vulnerable, it became too easy for him to get you where he wanted. Within moments of entering the room, he already had you on a desk, spreading your legs to accommodate him. It was a skill that you would never quite learn, nor envy.

His hands moved smoothly down your back, stopping to cup a handful of your backside. Gently, he kneaded the soft flesh there, before finally lifting you up to meet his crotch. Without the chance to adjust your position, your thick thighs clung tightly to his waist for support.

In a swift motion, his hips pressed forward to grind against you. Even through layers of cotton and denim, you could feel him; firm in anticipation. He always looked forward to these sessions more than you.

Within moments, he had worked out a steady rhythm of moving your crotches together, creating a wonderful friction between the two of you. You were growing harder with each passing second, and having a hard time keeping composed, whilst Cronus let quiet moans slip from his tightly sealed lips.

His grip travelled from your hips back to your ass, constantly alternating between kneading the flesh there, and lifting you to meet each thrust.

When his breathing grew heavy, and his moans more frequent, he stopped, lowering you back to rest on the desk.

You felt Cronus move back, raising your sweater so he could rest his hands where tan skin met the hem of your pants. You did not move to help him, even as he fumbled with your zipper. You had both grown accustomed to this.

Avoiding any attempt of eye contact, you hid under your hand, where your touch felt the heat of what you could only assume was your face burning a hot red. Whilst your hand rested, Cronus’ moved quickly in removing your hardening length from the constraints of your underwear.

The touch of cool air was quickly forgotten, when replaced with a warm wetness that had you quickly covering your mouth to muffle any moans that escaped. Snapping your eyes open, you sat up to face Cronus, who sat between your legs with the head of your dick held between a sly smirk.

“Cronus, I am aware of your intentions and I appreciate the thought-” A gentle suck in response and you were caught in pleasure, “But we really don’t have the time for this right now.”

You failed to notice him roll his eyes in response, much too preoccupied with the way his tongue swirled around you before he slowly drew his lips away, standing to position himself above you.

He wasted no time in undoing his own belt, lowering his jeans only slightly to expose himself. Gripping the desk to steady himself, his hand was rough but not unpleasant as he moved to stroke your lengths together.

Gentle strokes turned into steady massaging, which then became frantic pumping, using what little fluids he had to lubricate the both of you.

“Oh fuck, Kan.”

He shuddered above you as his breathing became heavy and interrupted by moans and grunts of pleasure. He was rushing to finish, and you were quickly becoming a keening mess underneath him.

His pumping was desperate and reaching speeds that even fit and muscular Cronus Ampora struggled to keep up with. Your hands clutched hopelessly at the side of the desk and your toes curled inside your sneakers, with the need to contain yourself.

You could feel it; jolts of pleasure shooting through you at alarming speeds, and it was suddenly becoming very hard to stay quiet. Shamelessly, you were keening and whining for nothing in particular, overcome with raw need.

These sessions never lasted very long, and today was no exception.

A familiar tightness was coiling within you, sending your hips into jolting spasms. Your legs tightened around his waist as you moved to meet his hand.

“Haah! Cronus, please, I’m so – Aah!”

Your whole being grew warmer as Cronus moved faster; rushing to finish– it was all too much. Throwing your head back with a strained moan, the tightness burst within you and you released.

Cronus’ breath was warm against your shoulder as he moved quickly against your sensitive body. Above you, his head bowed and his dark hair messy and unkempt as it fell across his face.

A few more hurried thrusts and then he too was lost in pleasure, shooting warmth across your chest, where his hand failed to catch it, and collapsing on top of you.

Panting heavily, his head rested in the crook of your shoulder where lips messily met skin.

Your head lolled to the side, your eyelids drooped, as you attempted to regain your composure.

Your gaze lazily travelled up, past the old desk and the scratched floor, stopping when – _oh shit._

You had met the wide, shocked eyes of an older woman as she stood helplessly at the door; at a complete loss for words.

Your stomach dropped and your breath caught in your throat. Words could not make it past your mouth as you pushed against the heavy, oblivious body on top of you.

Jumping up and struggling to pull your pants up, the two of you were focused on the terrified woman who stood frozen in shock, desperately clutching her lesson plans. The colour had drained from her pale face as she released a strangled cry, falling back through the doorway.

Your legs shook beneath you as your chest tightened and your eyes burned with the threat of tears. Suddenly, everything was too much and you were going to be sick.

Holy fucking shit.

 


	2. The Waiting Room

The walk to the principal’s office was long; endlessly long. Your legs were heavy and your knees felt far too weak to carry them. The same twisting knots tightened in your gut; a sickness threatening to burst from within. You held your hands close to stop the shaking, and your emotions even closer. Your fragile heart drummed against your ribcage and, for a moment, you wondered if you were experiencing a heart attack. You did not let yourself cry, not in front of the students who would mock you for it. You wanted to. The burning sting you felt reminded you that you definitely wanted to cry, you just couldn’t.

You kept your head down as you walked, avoiding the curious stares of the occasional student as they passed through the hall. Most were still enjoying their lunch, blissfully unaware of the anxiety tearing you apart from the inside.

Ahead of you, a balding man who once subbed for the gym coach led the way to the principal’s office, being given the job of escorting you, after the poor woman who found you was deemed incapable.

The teacher avoided unnecessary conversation with simple gestures to guide the two of you throughout the school. Red-face and wide-eyed, he looked about as awkward as he did uncomfortable.

Cronus followed quietly behind you. You didn’t turn to look, but you knew he was watching you, perhaps looking for some sort of reaction. You doubted you were hiding very much. A brief stop at the bathroom was deafeningly quiet and uneventful. Whilst your supervision waited outside, the two of you had quickly cleaned yourselves up at the sinks; a consequence of poor planning. In your earlier rush, you had forgotten to take the usual precautions to avoid a messy finish. It was one of the many poor choices of the day, but certainly not the worst.

 Without a word, you were in and out of the bathroom, and continuing the journey to your demise.

As the door to the school office opened, your already burning eyes were stung with bright fluorescent lights. The teacher gestured to the row of chairs against the far wall.

“The principal will see you in a moment.” Turning and giving a nod to the secretary, he exited the room, leaving you again.

Cronus was the first to walk forward and take a seat.

After a moment frozen on the spot, you followed, sitting closest to the door, leaving two seats between you and the reason you were in here.

He didn’t bother attempting to close to space between you or start conversation, and you gave him no reason to. You really needed to be left alone.

Staying calm was nearly impossible. The seat was stained and uncomfortable, and the ticking clock above did nothing to calm your nerves.

Your hand caught a rough hole in the seat, where the fabric pilled. Idly, you distracted yourself by unraveling the fabric, just as many students before you must have done.  Clammy hands fumbled with the material, as loose threads stuck to your skin.

Moving your trembling hands to rest, you instead chose to focus on your breathing and the tightness in your chest.

Had your sweater shrunk? It felt like a vice around your torso, growing tighter with each shallow breath. The high collar was strangling your neck, and suddenly the air around you seemed to be very limited. It was thick and heavy, clouding your senses and weighing you down.

Was it this stuffy when you walked into the room? Sweat was forcing the sweater to cling to your frame in the most uncomfortable of ways. You would have taken it off, had you not been interrupted by the click of the door opening in the next room.

Your eyes darted to the secretary across the room as she gave you a knowing nod. It was time.

Standing up quickly, you saw Cronus jump from the corner of your eye, obviously having been caught off guard. You couldn’t blame him really, you only wished you could have been crawled back into your own world and away from the reality of what was about to happen.

With a deep breath, you turned into the corridor that lead to the principal’s office. A short figure was moving towards you. You recognized the mop of messy dark hair almost immediately and turned to avoid the confused stare of your younger brother. You couldn’t look him in the eye. Not Karkat. Oh God, you were meant to be a role model, how could you do this to him?

Unlike your younger brother, you had always been an academic, the model of a disciplined individual, and, by contrast, the less problematic child.

Despite this, the principal had always had a soft spot for Karkat. She was never too firm with him, and he never really got in trouble, despite his continuous misbehavior. You could only hope that her generosity would extend to the rest of the Vantas family; but mostly you.

Stopping at the end of the hall, taking a steady breath before entering the office of Ms Peixes; affectionately nicknamed ‘Hitler’. A dark, curvy woman with thick black hair whom you’d seen many times at assembly’s, but never formally met. With a raised brow and pursed pink lips, she watched you walk in with a fierce stare. Gesturing for you to sit in the seat before her desk, a faint shadow of amusement swept over her expression.

“Whale, I guess it’s time for part two of the Vantas family hour. I don’t need to tell you why you’re here, we don’t need to be spendin’ half an hour tellin’ you to keep in it your pants.”

Always bold and with little concern for professionalism, Ms Peixes was a force to be reckoned with – not that anyone dared to. True to her nickname, teachers had been hired and fired on a whim if they presented the slightest hint of a challenge. You had no plans to test her authority.

“Let’s get down to business, before you shit yourself. Here’s how it’s gonna go down, Red. Paperwork aside, we’re gonna try to keep this off your record and out of the official business. You’ve got your reputation and I’ve got mine. I won’t report it, but you’re suspended for the rest of the week. Starting Monday, you and Danny Zuko out there are gonna be havin’ mandatory meetings with the school counselor, and close supervision durin’ school hours. I’m warnin’ you, Vantas, step one foot out of line and you’ll get a lot worse.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

As embarrassing and unappealing as the idea of counseling sessions with Cronus was, you really were expecting much worse.

“Now, I know you’ve been goin’ after that scholarship, and this is fair reason to revoke your nomination,”

Your stomach dropped and the world crashed around you. All plans for college were shattering before your eyes. Your future education was dependent on this scholarship.

“ _BUT_ , I am willin’ to make an exception in favor of your academic success. You’re lucky I’m in such a good mood.”

The wave of relief washed over you almost instantly, and you were sure you might’ve been ready to faint. You were drained, both physically and emotionally.

“Now, of course, I’m gonna have to call your father and fill him in on today’s events – don’t give me that look, them’s the breaks, kid. For your safety, I’ll only be tellin’ him the essentials, don’t you worry. Now, you’re free to go back to the waitin’ room until we can arrange for you to be picked up. We’re done here.”

Though you were certain that there were more steps to be taken, you didn’t dare voice it. You were glad to be complacent with Ms Peixes’ lack of professionalism if it meant you could leave the room quickly. You needed this day to be over.

You gave a quick nod before standing and walking out of the room, avoiding eye contact with the woman who you really should have been more thankful towards. Leniency was not something you had deserved, nor expected.

Her voice, engaged in one-sided conversation, was still heard faintly as you walked down the corridor, away from the office.

 “Mr Vantas? It’s Ms Peixes again. Yeah, I’m gonna need you to come pick up your son, we’ve had some issues regardin’ his misdemeanor. Naw, the other one. No, no. It’s definitely Kankri…”

You didn’t stay around to listen, only returned to your uncomfortable seat, where a small pile of paper was waiting for you. They were identical to the ones Cronus seemed to be half-way through. You didn’t pay particularly close attention to the documents, only writing in the mandatory boxes where the issue was to be noted.

You did not flinch when Cronus stood, or watch as he moved to meet Ms Peixes in her office. You merely waited until your father arrived, entering the room with a mixture of concern and disappointment on his face.

The car ride home had not been far from what you were expecting. It was mostly silent, and uncomfortably tense.

Your father was at a loss for words, it seemed. You saw him open his mouth a few times to say something, think better of it, and immediately shut it. He had never really been the disciplinary type, and now was no exception.

“So…Kankri,” He paused for a moment, considering how to begin before finally just sighing in exasperation. “Okay, we’re going to have to talk about this.”

He was constantly alternating between watching you, and the road ahead of him. You doubted he really wanted to drag this out by pulling over, and was probably as eager to get home as you were.

“First things first, are you okay?”

“Yes.”

“You’re not hurt or anything, are you?”

“No.”

“Okay, good…You weren’t pressured into it were you?”

“No.”

“Nothing was forced?”

“No.”

“Did you use protection? You considered the possibility of disease and pregnancy, right?”

“Dad!”

“Okay, personal boundaries, I can take a hint. I can trust that you’re a responsible young adult.”

You could almost feel him mentally face-palming himself. This had to stop.

“Father, I hope I’m not offending you by interrupting, and I mean no disrespect, but, as you can imagine, this day has not panned out well for me. I am prepared to suffer to consequences of my actions, and face whatever punishment awaits me. I really am sorry for disappointing you, and I promise to make it up to you in the future. I appreciate your concern for my well-being, but honestly, I would much rather accept my punishment and spend some time alone to reflect.”

“Oh. Well, okay then. You’re grounded for the rest of the month and you’ll be given some extra chores around the house.”

Even in punishing you, he sounded unsure. He’d never really punished you before, and you hadn’t given him any reason to.

He didn’t say another word until the car pulled into the driveway and you made a move to get out.

“Kankri, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?”

The concern in his voice made you sick with guilt and suddenly the idea of looking him in the eye seemed impossible. You could only nod in recognition before stepping out of the car, leaving your father alone to wonder if he was somehow at fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating took a little longer than initially planned as I've been very busy, but hopefully the next chapter won't be too far away. Seeing the kudos and comments on this work has really been a massive confidence-booster. Thank you, I really appreciate it, and I hope you enjoy reading~


	3. Blankets and Moping

Avoiding your father that night had been fairly simple; as was avoiding Karkat. The two of you had never been particularly close, and though he was more than a little bit curious about the situation at the office, his indifference won out in the end and he kept his distance.

Spending the whole night alone and undisturbed in your room was really no bother. Waking up the next morning, however, had been a chore in itself, as you’d already resigned yourself to a week of moping and self-hatred.

You hadn’t bothered rising at your usual hour, and ditched a fresh change of clothes in favour of the worn pajamas you had no intent of changing out of. With tired eyes and burgeoning dread, you greeted the morning with a sour taste in your mouth.

You would have been more than comfortable with pulling the covers over your head and letting the day pass, if you hadn’t been immediately interrupted, as though on cue, by angry thumping on your door.

“Get your ass out of bed, shitsponge! We’re going to be late!”

Karkat’s voice had a rough irritation to it most of the time, and eight in the morning was no exception. He had no apparent concept of volume, or an “indoor voice”, and that probably bothered you a lot more than it should.

The internal struggle of deciding whether you should answer him or go back to sleep was ended by a compromise of pulling the blanket with you on the way to the door, like a dignified noble in a luxurious, quilted cape.

The expression on Karkat’s face when you opened the door indicated that you probably just looked like a douche wrapped in a wrinkled, old blanket. 

“Oh, great shitlord. Thank you for gracing such a lowly commoner with your presence. I’ve come to rescue your coveted attendance record. Present me with your shits of praise, for I have none to give.”

 “I’m not going.”

You weren’t sure if it was what you had said, or how very few words you had used to say it, but Karkat’s snide has vanished almost instantly.

“Whoa, what? Seriously? Are you sick? Or wait- does this have anything to do with whatever the fuck happened at the office yesterday? Do you want to fill me in on that, because I feel like I’m being left out of the loop here. What the hell is going on?”

You sighed, knowing fully well that he was going to suspect something sooner or later. “I’ve been suspended.”

“Holy shit. Really? _You_? _You_ were suspended? What the fuck did you do?”

“Something irresponsible and I broke the rules. It’s not important. Now I must face the consequences for my actions. As will you, if you don’t get ready for school on time. Where’s Dad?”

“He left early this morning.”

“Then I suppose you’d really better hurry, seeing how you’ll be walking to school.”

Guiding your young brother away, you hadn’t given him room to protest. Honestly, you just wanted him to leave as soon as possible.

The rest of the morning was spent strategically avoiding Karkat. Whilst he was busy getting ready in the bathroom, you were making his lunch in the kitchen. When he moved downstairs for breakfast, you volunteered to iron his clothes. You were fighting against Karkat’s persistence, ensuring that the two of you were never in the same room. Finally, as you watched the boy grab his school bag and walk out the door, you were free to collapse on the lounge, sighing in relief.

It was a mild inconvenience that saved you both from an extremely uncomfortable conversation. Surely, you couldn’t do this every day. You doubted your father would be willing to dismiss the topic of your actions and subsequent suspension. Yesterday’s conversation had only been the beginning. Oh God, how would you explain it to him? How much did he already know? How could you possibly justify what had been arranged with Cronus?

Cronus.

Cronus was another situation entirely on his own. What were you thinking? In what universe was your arrangement supposed to be a good idea? Surely you had more sense than that. You barely knew the guy, and yet you were trusting him with something so dangerously intimate. Perhaps it wasn’t entirely your fault. It wouldn’t be the first time Cronus has manipulated someone. Most would find it believable if you had made it known.

Oh, how you wished he had been the one to persuade you into it. At least then you’d have a reason to be angry at someone other than yourself. But that just wasn’t the case, and you knew it was wrong to blame him for your actions.

Despite the fact that he had ignored your carefully planned schedule, and that his negligence had gotten you both caught. Or the fact that if it were not for his actions, you would not currently be suspended, and your pristine reputation would not be tainted, as it is now.

Perhaps Cronus Ampora was somewhat to blame. Even if only to ease your overwhelming self-hatred.

Sighing in defeat, you focused your attention to the small side table and, more specifically, to the folded paper that sat upon it.

Picking it up, you were unsurprised to see that it had been addressed to you, in your father’s handwriting. Maybe you were expecting some mention of a conversation to come or some sort of thinly veiled clue as to how your father was currently reacting. Whatever you were expecting, you could not find it in the note, which contained a small list of chores and nothing more.

Dropping the paper, you fell back on the lounge behind you. Thinking of your father, and Karkat, and Cronus, and your reputation, you did the only thing you were capable of; You curled up in the comfort of your still warm blanket, and you sat and cried.

You ignored the messages from Porrim as they popped up on your phone and computer. Even as they became more insistent with the passing days. The week was long, but it was nothing compared to what you expected of your return to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update has taken so long, I've been super busy...  
> Sorry again, because it's kind of a crappy and uneventful update, but sort of necessary to lead into the next chapter where things will pick up again. Hopefully that update won't be too far away~


End file.
